The linking of the DIR PCs, both IBM compatibles and Maclntoshes, via the LAN, to FCS computers has been successfully implemented. Users in buildings 4,7 and 10 are utilizing the networking services to analyze data acquired on all three multiparameter flow cytometers. Commercially available PC-based analysis software is being evaluated for incorporation into the analysis capabilities of the FCS, including the installation of a Coulter analysis workstation. The overall usage of FCS instrumentation has been approximately equal to FY '89, totaling 2954 hrs or 3 hrs/day/instrument. This represents an effective use of instrument time over FY '90.